


Of Drunk Doctors And Cadets

by Nyyrikki



Series: Of Doctors And Starship Captains [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Is Consumed, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyyrikki/pseuds/Nyyrikki
Summary: Wherein McCoy meets a former patient in a pub.-Or-How Jim and Bones got together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Both written and posted on mobile, so I'm sorry for any issues with formatting or if there are tons of typos. I did try to find and correct them.
> 
> The events of this story are set after 'Of Doctors And Cadets'.

Leonard meets the kid again in a pub while having drinks with Geoff and Christine. He doesn't really go out much, so of course the one time he does the universe decides to throw him in the same room with the most obnoxiously flirty patient he's ever had. Figures.

They've been there for a while and it's McCoy's turn to get a round, so he's pleasantly buzzed and leaning on the bar, waiting for their drinks when it happens.  
"Bones! Hey, Bones!"  
Leonard groans when a mop of artfully messy golden hair and a pair of insanely blue eyes - attached to an undeniably fit body - squeeze themselves between him and the girl next to him. She throws out an annoyed 'hey!' but makes room all the same.  
"Please don't call me that."  
The grin that lights up the kid's face is wild and playful and too goddamn young to be so feral.  
"You remember me?"  
"Of course I remember you," Leonard answers as the drinks appear in front of him. "You're the idiot who stopped that armed robbery and almost got his leg sliced in half in the process."  
"Most people would call me a hero," he laughs at Leonard. "You can call me Jim."  
"Thank you for this privilige, your heroicness" McCoy grumbles.  
"Let me buy you a drink" Jim says with an ominous glint in his eye.  
"No," Leonard says just as Christine slips in between them with an enthusiastic "Yes!"  
She grabs the drinks from under McCoy's nose and gives him a wink. He glares at her as she wiggles away from the bar and back toward their table, and he knows he should follow her but that just doesn't happen.

Instead - as was inevitable - what happens is he ends up with his back pressed against the door of Jim's apartment, hands full of golden hair and mouth full of teasing tongue while Jim fumbles blindly with the keypad. Finally the door slides open behind him and they stumble through, almost falling over. Jim's Vulcan flatmate - Spuck? Sbock? - is sitting there in the livingroom with a gorgeous woman whose shiny black hair is pulled up into a high ponytail. She looks like she's holding back a laugh and the Vulcan arches his eyebrow as they watch the two men move through the space. Leonard can feel the heat coloring his cheeks but Jim doesn't so much as greet them, just drags him over to his room, eyes blazing with blue fire, and almost slams the door shut behind them. He's pretty sure he can hear a giggle coming from the living room but he forgets about it when he once again has his hands and mouth full of Jim, and the musky scent fills his nostrils and the grunts and moans drown out all other sounds. And he can feel it with his hands but when they rip off their clothes he can _see_  the lean muscle and the pale skin and when they fall into bed he makes it his mission to trace every curve with his lips, to mark every muscle and tendon with his teeth. It doesn't ruin the mood one bit when he asks if Jim is sure he wants this, and it makes it all the more enjoyable to sink his fingers inside that thight heat and make Jim writhe beneath him until he's panting and silently begging for it with every gasp and kiss and arch of his back. And finally, finally, when Leonard fucks him it's hard and fast and Jim moans and gasps with almost every thrust. It doesn't last very long but when Jim comes with a shout he tightens around Leonard and then he's coming too, and afterwards they lay there panting, side by side, sweat covering their bodies.  
And when they exchange a few slow kisses he knows it's almost certainly a mistake, but he ends up staying the night anyway, sprawled on his back with a warm body draped over him.


End file.
